Talk:References and Similarities in Kid Icarus: Uprising
Not to be a downer, but some of these references are a bit too vauge or far off. ie. "belly of the beast" is a common phrase, no just an AT ep title MagicalChez 22:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Some of these references aren't exactly direct I'll admit but I'm making an edit today showing the indirect or user-implied references.Asonic3582 16:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Asonic3582 I worked really hard to create this page people, The Belly of the Beast? Fake Boxes? Sloppy Writing? The Grid looks like a Tetris Grid? Thank goodness Asonic3582 came around and fixed things up great job Asonic3582. 16:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Annonymous Creater of the References page Thanks now if everyone would stop trying to make the references to non-Nintendo games direct we'd be all set but it keeps happening with the dragon quest and Shadow of the Colosuss sections.Asonic3582 20:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome I created shadow of the colossus page and Dormin actually looks almost mirrored to The Charaiot Master ill fix it, but the Dragon Quest reference is actually direct suprisingly 22:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous creator of the references page Why does everyone keep getting rid of that one where hades talks about the slime and fleeing, it was there for a while, Dragon Quest is not a Nintendo franchise, the person who made this reference is probably just some wiki vandal, whoever you are, bring yourself to justice!!!!!!!!!! 22:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous creator of the References Page I'm not sure who is doing that but when you put it back in make sure it or the DQ section is marked as indirect. What is with the Independence Day thing, i barely know what that is. 14:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous creator of the references page Well, it isn't a direct reference. But correct me if I'm wrong, this page IS called References and Similarities, yes? Fang 21:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Everybody, it is the Anonymous Creator of the References page, I would like to thank all of you Wikia Users and contributers for helping me out and not deleting this page I appreciate it, for those of you lke Asonic3582, A special thanks is being given. I created this page and this is the first page I have created that has stayed for a long time. As a wikia contributer, I have no ID, but I am proud to announce that my singnature will now say ReferenceMan.I plan to continue researching for more references and check in on the newly renamed References and Similarities page. Kid Icarus: Uprising is one of my favorites games. And once again i thank everyone for helping me 22:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ReferenceMan Thanks for the special mention and your welcome for the cleanup, also please help me find names that the together CPUs use that are references I just added those to the page.Asonic3582 (talk) 00:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC)